The Hyppolytan Warrior
by klovec
Summary: AU AH: Caroline was the fearsome warrior, anointed by the Goddesses. Klaus was the spoils of war given to her by the queen.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story came out about when I made a manip. It is inspired by the Story of Achilles and Briseis. What if it was reversed? What if Caroline was the mighty warrior and Klaus the spoils of war granted by the queen?**

**Thank you to the amazing Anastasia Dreams for her support and providing her off the hook beta skills for this story. Also, thanks to Maevelin for all her support and help **

**I own nothing but this idea. I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any characters.**

**Please know that I am taking liberties with the mythologies but it is done with the utmost respect.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Jay**

* * *

**Prologue**

Centuries ago the female Goddesses grew tired of men, the silly wars they waged and their oppression of women. They voiced their opinions to the male Gods, who scoffed at them. This created a division in the heavens, bringing havoc upon the earth. Taunted by Zeus that they should take part of the world and make their own Gynocentric society, the Goddesses of every mystical realm of the world bound together.

Gaia and her counterpart Māra, pulled land from the moon and added all the earthly elements, forming a mass as vast as an empire. They inserted this mass in between the patriarchal kingdoms and turned into its own nation, bordered by protective hills. It turned into a vast green land blessed by the individual hand of every Goddess and female deity. Oshun and Belisama crafted rivers, lakes, and waterfalls that ran through the land and ensured the fertility and longevity of it. Aide blew over the land setting the air for all the seasons. Every Goddess added a gift of benediction to the new kingdom.

When they were done, they went to their individual realms and pulled the women who were rejected and brought them to a new land where they empowered them. They pulled men who were not threatened by a woman's mind along with them. With them, the Goddesses created a society that turned the coin on the patriarchal ones backed by the male Gods. They formed a nation where women ruled with their absolute blessings.

The Goddesses molded the society after the woman who embodied everything they hoped it would be, Hyppolyta. They called the nation, Astydamea.

* * *

**~0~**

**Chapter One **

The blue sky could barely be seen, peppered by millions of stars adorning it. The dots of white sparkled like cosmic diamonds against the backdrop. Some burst into flames dropping from the sky in happiness and celebration. The firmament rejoiced surrounding the orb that for the night quadrupled in size. It could be seen all over the world but for the citizens of Astydamea, it meant their world will change completely.

The Night of the Moon Goddess was finally upon them.

The men and adolescent boys formed a circle in front the mountain. Arms linked at the elbow, they kneeled on the hard ground in prayer, their faces bowed. At the beginning of every hour they broke into songs of devotion, praying to the goddesses for blessings upon their land.

Above them in the first tier were the elderly women. They led the prayers and songs. They were the pillar of their community and stood low on the mountain because they couldn't make it up.

In the second tier, women with their small children both male and female sat in a circle. In the top tier unmarried women and warriors sat in the same circle formation dressed in their battle gear. Their eyes were closed and they breathed in tune with nature and each other.

In front of them were four adolescent girls who were all the same age of 17. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Katerina stood solemnly with their mothers kneeling on the floor behind them. The girls looked at each other in nervous anticipation. They grew up together, studied and trained. From birth, on the same day, the four of them had been marked.

Darkness began to form around them in the form of gray fog. It penetrated the circle creating a wall around them. Lights danced in the sky before shooting straight down. The first two lights, the Nasatya, intertwining in the air and fell over the sisters Katerina and Elena. They held hands forming an ellipse, accepting the power of enlightenment and letting it flow into two identical beams that shined above them.

The second light descended over the delicate features of Bonnie, illuminating her whole face and spreading through her body. A smile bloomed on her face while tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes closed, she threw her head back and screamed, opening her arms. The light split into rays, taking the shape of a thousand hands. All her hands reached out to her people. It was a promise. Queen Bonnie will always look after them. She would protect them with her hands. She accepted the oath and the consecration. Everyone outside the four began chanting. Long live the queen, the light had shined on her.

The third, fourth and fifth light gold, red, and black interlaced and fell over Caroline and she gasped inhaling the healing light of the sun, the life in the blood, and the finality of death. The power brought her to her knees, energy taking over her, making her feel invincible, spread through her until she was full and could take no more. She turned her face towards the moon and she whispered the mother goddess name, Ixchel. Her reward was the rainbow that exploded from within her to mix with the other lights. Behind her, a curtain of black erected as Kali became her guardian. The mighty warrior had been chosen.

The air became impregnated with the smell of flowers and a balmy, warm wind spread circulating the four women. The laughter of Venus surrounded them. The Goddess sprinkled her magic touch around them with the gift of beauty that shall always accompany them. The gift of the power of seduction followed with a blessing that their hearts attract their desires. Loyalty to the nation and each other and finally, the last gift was love, raw, undiluted.

The sun rose and the moon watched from its hiding spot. A new era had begun.

* * *

**~0~**

**6 Years later**

"May I share your bath, your majesty?" Caroline curtsied.

Bonnie's response was to splash her in the face with water. Both women began to laugh. Caroline shrugged her training clothes off but kept her shift on before walking into the warm quarry waters. She sat on the other side of Bonnie facing Katerina and Elena.

The quarry located away from the palace, flowed with warm spring water. It was of ample size to fit all four women. It had been a gift from the Goddess Cybele. Surrounded by a tropical forest of vines that provided privacy. Luscious lilies, hibiscus, and Sweet Peas enhanced the beauty of the place and scented it. At the bottom there was mud which they used to apply to their skin to make it soft. The four women often came here to recuperate and rejuvenate in the healing waters.

"It's about time. We've only been waiting half the day for you," Kat protested.

"If that were true, the three of you would look wrinkled like raisins and not pleasantly relaxed in the waters," Caroline retorted.

"The mighty warrior jokes. How many did you beat to become so jovial?" Kat smiled maliciously.

Caroline laughed. "You make me out to be a beast. I'm merely ensuring we have a ready army. You should be thanking me. I am keeping your men strong and muscular. Otherwise they will grow fat and soft."

"Stefan fell asleep at dinner last night. He said you had a new exercise regimen for them," Elena chimed in.

"Is it Caroline's regimen or the fact that the two of you don't let the brothers get any sleep?" Bonnie asked, causing Elena to gasp and Caroline to press her lips.

Katerina shrugged daintily.

"Well…" Bonnie trailed off, catching a movement beyond the vines straight across from her.

Caroline immediately sprung to her feet and ran in the direction of the disturbance. Rustling leaves signaled movement head of her. By the depth and pace, she deducted it was a human male. It wouldn't be long before she caught him.

* * *

**~0~**

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, throwing the man she dragged back to the quarry on the ground by the edge of it.

She caught him trying to run towards the edge of the rainforest. He was of fair skin and dark hair. He had boyish features but she could tell he was a man. The stranger tried to struggle but she held him on the floor with her leg on his chest. His eyes were wide as saucers.

"Why won't you talk?" Caroline jabbed the heel of her foot deeper into his chest.

"Stand him up," Katerina said, "I want to look at him. He doesn't look familiar. I wonder what part of the kingdom he is from."

Caroline pulled him up and then looked towards the other women still in the water. Bonnie openly stared at the man, her eyes intent on his face. Katerina and Elena seemed curious.

"I can make you talk, you know?" Caroline told him, a dangerous smirk blooming on her lips. "I can do all sort of unpleasant things to you. It's best if you just tell me who you and what you are doing here."

The man ignored Caroline's question and instead looked beyond her to Bonnie. "That's her, isn't it? She's the queen?"

He whispered the words in awe and what seemed like reverence. His eyes froze on Bonnie's face.

Caroline frowned and squeezed his neck. "Answer my question."

"Leave him," Bonnie said, "I want to question him myself," The queen stated. Her tone was final.

Caroline arched an eyebrow at her. Bonnie's gaze was centered on the man. The look of wonder and the glint in her eye betrayed her intentions

"Oh," Caroline replied.

Katherine quickly pulled to her feet. "And I must go." She joined Caroline at the edge and began to get dressed. Elena remained seated and her sister sighed loudly to get her attention. "You do know when she says question him, she means QUESTION him."

Elena's eyes widened. "I…I have to go too, Bon." She rushed out the water and quickly dressed.

The girls waited till they were out of ear shot before they began laughing. Bonnie was always reserved but her eyes were filled with lust. They didn't go too far. Caroline and Kat picked plums from a tree and began to eat them. Elena knelt behind Caroline and braided her hair while they talked. They stayed there in case Bonnie needed them.

* * *

**~0~**

Bonnie slowly rose out of the water and made her way to him. His eyes widened to an impossible size as his gaze roved over every part of her body. She didn't stop until she was directly in front of him.

"You're the queen, aren't you? I had to see you. They speak of your beauty. No one will believe me," he spoke fast and she raised her fingers and placed them on his lips.

"I need you to just answer my questions. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

She smiled faintly. "What is your name?"

"Kol."

"Kol? I never heard a name like that." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Where are you from?" Her gaze intently on his.

Instead his eyes journeyed over her. "You're so lovely, in every way. I've never seen another woman as beautiful as you. I'll be who you want me to be, what you want me to be. I just want to taste your lips."

His voice was soft and warm, giving Bonnie the same feeling she got after drinking too much wine. It hit Bonnie with full force, making her smile…until she laughed.

"Do you know how many men have sworn eternal love to me since just this morning? Everyone wants to be my consort. Reap the benefits of what I can offer."

He shook his head. "I came for only a glance at you. I don't want anything but to feel you, touch you, fuck you." His hands snuck around her waist taking her by surprise.

Kol was bold and she had yet to grant him any liberties. His language was crude and she should have Caroline punish him. She would do that. Later.

Her hands fisted on his hair, pulling hard and forcing his head back. "Don't ever speak to me like that in front of others."

He shook his head, his face reflecting surprise. She moved quickly forward and bit his lower lip, her teeth clamping tightly down on him. He yelped in shock and lust and her tongue darted boldly into his mouth. He caught on quickly and pulled her body roughly agai86nst his.

Yeah, she would have Caroline punish him. Much later.

* * *

**~0~**

"He is not a citizen of the kingdom? You cannot fucking keep him," Katerina screamed as she paced Bonnie's meeting chambers.

Bonnie gave her a hard look. "Watch your mouth. Don't forget who you are speaking to."

Kat shot her a sardonic smile. "Oh…Now that she feels empowered by her Cozy little lay, Bonnie wants to lord it over us that she is queen."

"Kat, you are being disrespectful," Elena admonished.

Kat turned on her sister. "Someone's got to get through to her. She enjoyed the tumble, let the kid go! He's from another world. He probably thinks he can be king here. It doesn't mix, Bonnie. His family is outside our territory, threatening war. They can't win but should we really go to war? He is not that special!"

Bonnie looked away in angry resolution.

Caroline sighed. These fights weren't uncommon. They had been born on

the same day and rarely spent any time apart since. They were the chosen ones, sisters, and best friends. They knew they could talk to each other honestly which is why though angry; Bonnie didn't really take offense to Katerina's outbursts.

Kat sighed. "We can just have someone bring him to the edge of the kingdom and he can find his way home. No harm done."

"No!" It was the only word that came out of Bonnie's mouth. It was emphatic and left no room for argument.

"Bon…" Elena began only to be quieted by the piercing eyes of her queen.

Caroline pushed away from the window sill where she sat. "Ok, then. I'll get the army ready."

* * *

**~0~**

The warrior had arrived.

Her imposing figure stilled at the top of the highest hill of the range, astride the most beautiful horse Klaus had ever seen. It was hard to discern where the animal ended and she began. She seemed one with the beast. Her face was an ethereal wonder, fine carved ivory kissed by the sun that illuminated her features.

When Klaus saw her the first time, he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. They heard the galloping on horses and his whole army stood in attention. She rode up the Elysian Hills dividing Astydamea and the rest of the world. Bouncing strands of gold, dancing in the wind like rays, heralded her approach. She was a second sun that quickly rose from behind the hills, making him feel as if he had been in darkness previous to her arrival. Warmth shot through his body though the look in her eyes was anything but.

The chorus gasp of all the warriors around him reverberated over Klaus, a reflection of his own body's reaction. She was beautiful, the manifestation of a Goddess. The legendary beauty of the Astydamean women was not exaggerated. She wore armor like he and all his men did and with the same ease. Klaus wondered how it was possible. Armor was heavy but she wore it like it was a shift, almost a second skin. She was magnificent

She raised her arm, her hand in a fist, in signal and only then, did Klaus see the people gathered beyond her. The Astydamean warriors wore barbaric war costumes and he wanted to laugh. So the rumors were true. The women were in short dresses asymmetrical on the top. The men wore pants without shirts. How did they expect to fight knights in armor?

The Goddess, as he thought of her, motioned for her horse to move forward and together they descended slowly down the hill before taking on a brisk gallop, stopping 6 feet away from Mikael. No one moved. Every man mesmerized by the vision in front of them.

"I am Caroline, general of Astydamea. I've come with a message from our queen. Return home and no one will be hurt. We have no interest in fighting you." Her voice was melodious but the sharp tone cut through the spell and he became aware of how close she was.

"I will not go until your queen returns my son," Mikael replied, his gaze openly leering at her. Klaus could tell what was on his father's mind.

"Forget about your son. He is now ours." A fleeting smile crossed her lips. "Don't worry, he will not be harmed. He has been given a position of privilege."

Klaus gritted his teeth. The woman had gall.

"Return him and there will be no bloodshed. He belongs in my kingdom." Mikael shouted.

"And yet, he was trespassing..." she said not blinking.

"He's a foolish boy. He wanted to look at your queen. Hardly a reason to keep him there," Mikael retorted.

"He did get a look at her and now he is staying." The finality in her voice caused ripples of tension in the air.

Klaus could no longer remain silent. "Your queen will have us go to war because of her feminine whims?"

Caroline took her time turning her head towards him. It was as if she were trying to decide if he was worth a look or not. When her eyes finally landed on him, Klaus' heart slammed against his ribs. He felt like he was drowning in the sea of her eyes.

She led her horse forward until directly across from him. Their horses were the same height and she seemed almost as tall as he. Involuntarily, his eyes drifted to her long legs hanging on both sides of the horse. Standing up, they would be almost eye to eye. The thought sent a wave of desire through Klaus.

"We will go to war because no one can take what is ours. You're old enough to know the rules as is Kol. If something trespasses our land, we have the Goddesses' given right to keep it. Who are you soldier?" she asked flicking away strands of hair that flew into her face. A gesture so dainty and feminine seemed at odds with her words and demeanor.

"I am Niklaus and I am not a soldier. I am the general of the King Mikael's army. Kol is my brother. He is not an object or an animal. Your queen is taking a man from his family and keeping him against his will," he spat.

She laughed. "Isn't that what you do to women? Marry them off against their will to the highest bidder who then takes them away? Just think of this as that."

"Kol is royal born. He wasn't born to play stallion to your queen's mare."

Caroline leaned forward. "Stallion? We don't know if he is worthy of that yet." She straightened up and waved her hand in dismissal. "In any case, we are not returning him. I suggest you leave as you came. If not, tomorrow at dawn, be prepared to fight."

"Then we fight," Mikael said cockily.

She didn't look his way. Instead she smiled at Klaus. "I'm looking forward to seeing your prowess on the battlefield, Niklaus."

With that she rode up the hill, her hair falling and spilling on her back only to bounce back up again as the horse galloped. Klaus watched her until she disappeared from view.

* * *

**~0~**

Kneeling in the bloody fields, Klaus could almost laugh at himself, just hours before he had fallen asleep with one thought. When the battle was over, he would claim the warrior, Caroline, for himself. He would show her his prowess just as she requested. He should have her on her back, arching while screaming his name.

It wasn't to be. Victory turned its back on his kingdom.

The Astydameans ran towards them at dawn. They didn't bring horses. The sun rose and she materialized with it on top of the hill. Klaus was watching. He didn't want to miss her appearance. He wanted to be aware of her. When he saw her appear with the sun as if she had been standing on the hill all along, the blood froze in his veins. The augury of his defeat whispered.

But he refused to believe. He would fight to the death as a soldier should, as the general he was. With the sun shining upon them, within the hour they had unseated every man from his horse. The Astydamean were stronger in a foot fight, they possessed the element of quick movement since they wore no armor. Klaus managed to kill many before being captured and taken prisoner. His army had fallen, to them, to hers.

Caroline fought valiantly. In Klaus' eyes, savagely. She took on the strongest warriors. She made Mikael look like a child. He tried to attack her from behind and that is the only reason she denied him a warrior's death. Instead she intended for him to serve.

* * *

**~0~**

Astydamea was not what Klaus expected. It had well built homes, aqueducts, temples, places for learning, and an enormous palace they could see as soon as they entered the city. That is where they were currently being led. According to the man who walked with him and the members of his family, they needed to be presented to the queen who would then make decisions as to their assignments.

Mikael was the first of the Mikaelsons in line. Klaus walked behind his brother Elijah. Apart from them but walking beside them were the women that were captured with them at the end of the battle. Lady Rebekah, Klaus' sister walked with her head down, sorrow in her eyes. Behind her, Lady Hayley, Elijah's wife dragged along with a permanent pout on her face. Her face was always formed into the same expression and most likely, Klaus thought bitterly, she was thinking only of her own discomfort. He cursed the day Elijah committed the stupidity of compromising the girl.

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the grounds of the palace. Luscious greenery surrounded it and oversized French Marigolds lined both sides of the walkway towards the courtyard. The entrance to the courtyard was framed in a Red Jade vine flowers.

Inside the palace the architecture was breathtaking. It was made of marble and mosaic walls with pieces of inlaid stones. Symmetrically placed ornamented pillars were scattered about the main hall, which was decorated with rich handwoven carpets with exquisite designs. In the center, towards the back of the room, there were four magnificent stone carved chairs. The one in the center was taller than the rest and pulled slightly back. It was the throne.

He turned his attention to the walls which were covered in paintings depicting different scenes. Most of them contained four young girls or four women. Klaus appreciated the talent because all the paintings were beautifully made, with close attention to detail. They were taken to a section at the side and told to wait there in silence. He didn't mind. He was paying close attention to the room and the art.

The man who led them there, he was referred to as Stefan, left briefly but returned after changing into clean clothes. He stayed with them the rest of the time. Klaus remembered seeing him in the fighting fields. He was good but she had been better.

~0~

Caroline lay back in the deep tub in her room. The hot water relaxed her though she would have preferred to go to the quarry. She inhaled the lavender scent in her bath. She dismissed Enzo preferring to stay in solitude. She would be with people all evening and he wouldn't provide a reprieve from that. He was good to her, knew how to satisfy her and help her not to think, but she wasn't up to it today. She needed a little peace.

Yet, when the door flung open and the dark scent hit her, she was smiling before she turned her head.

"The mighty general returns home with the laurels of victory!" Katherine flung rose petals in the air which fell over Caroline and on the tub.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle. "You're insane."

"I just saw your luscious man servant walking away crestfallen. How could you turn down a tumble with that before the festivities?" Kat said kneeling before the tub and leaning in to stare at Caroline's eyes.

Caroline sighed. "You know the answer to that."

Katherine nodded. "Kali's satisfied with the blood and mayhem," she said of the Goddess of war, one of Caroline's reigning spirits. She ruled part of the warrior's personality. Katherine smiled and reached for a brush. She began to brush Caroline's hair. Leaving the front out, she braided as she spoke. "So what are they like? The slaves you brought us, that is."

This was a regular thing for them. Since they were young the four of them shared everything and did each other's hair. They understood each other better than anyone else. They had been trained to be each other's check and balances, support system, and warriors.

"Well, I brought back two of Kol's brothers, his sister and the wife of one of the brother's. And of course Mikael. One brother, Elijah, is tall, dark, and very handsome. His intelligence shines in his eyes and he was very respectful of everyone who came in touch with him. The sister is very beautiful but very difficult. The sister in law, I didn't talk to her much. Stefan hates her." She laughed.

"What about the other brother?" Kat inquired.

"Niklaus. He was the General of the Army. He's fair like his sister but less so. Very arrogant. Killed many of our people but that's war. He fought hard and intended to do so till death." Caroline felt transported to the battlefield. Though she fought she could see him brutally slaying his way through. He fought valiantly. He moved quickly and she wondered the kind of damage he could have done if he fought like the way the Astydameans did, without the restraint of the armor.

"I want to meet him," Katherine said, jarring Caroline away from her thoughts.

She turned to look at her friend quickly and Katherine burst into laughter. Caroline flicked her fingers, sprinkling the other woman with water. Kat had the ability of seeing right through her.

Kat finished the braid and stood up. "Get out of the water. Let's go down to the great hall so the queen can sing your praises and we can all dance and rejoice because she gets to keep her paramour."

Caroline covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

* * *

**~0~**

Bonnie decreed Mikael would work in the fields with the animals. The Queen took personal offense when she heard he tried to attack Caroline from behind. She also inferred knowledge of his cruelty. She designated lady Rebekah to work in the palace, where she would reside. Lady Hayley would work there too but her home would be with her husband, Elijah, whom Bonnie had placed under the twins' employment.

Bonnie leaned over toward Elena and Kat and whispered a question. Katerina leaned to Elena and whispered something her sister passed along to the queen.

"Bring the general of the army to me," Bonnie ordered.

Caroline brought the wine goblet to her lips while Damon fetched Niklaus.

Their eyes met when he was brought forth in front of the Queen.

"What is your name?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus," he answered.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Is it really? "

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Since I am no longer under his command. I would prefer to be called Klaus," he replied.

Bonnie smiled. "Klaus it is then. Your wishes shall be respected." she paused to stare at him, "from my understanding you were the general of your father's army? That you fought valiantly for a man that never deserved it and because you thought your brother needed to be freed."

He nodded.

"Well, I too have a general, only stronger and I decided to award you to her," Bonnie said making Caroline's eyes widen. "From now on, you are to be the slave in charge of serving Caroline.

Caroline's gaze snapped almost violently to Klaus'. He looked shocked as she felt before rage took over him.

"A slave to a woman? You would make me into a chamber maid?" Klaus spat.

"Silence!" Bonnie pronounced, "You will do as I tell you."

Caroline recovered quickly. "Thank you, your majesty. Stefan, please take charge of him."

Klaus glared at her before following Stefan.

Caroline waited for the assembly to conclude while silently seething. The minute she caught a minute alone with Bonnie.

"What the fuck are you thinking? I do not want him as my slave, Bonnie," she protested, "He was their general. He will be nothing but a pain in my arse. I do not need this!"

"Nevertheless, you shall have him," the Queen answered. Her eyes sparkled and Caroline wanted to curse. Her mind was made up.

Klaus was now Caroline's slave.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Any thoughts, comments?


	2. Chapter 2

I want to start saying I loved all the reviews and the follows. You all made me smile. I also need to clarify that I am not abandoning Queen of the North. As a matter of fact I'm working on it today and will be sending it to my beta once I complete the next two scenes. Hopefully that is at some point this weekend.

_**Thank you so much to Anastasiadreams for her awesome beta skills!**_

* * *

**~0~**

"My only comfort is how your humiliation is going to be worse than mine."

Mikael's statement pulled Klaus away from the voices echoing around in his head. For a while he couldn't hear what they said. A single thought floated around his head. He was now a slave. Even worse, he was a slave to a woman. Klaus Mikaelson, the ruthless commander, was now a chamber maid. He was used to stepping on men bigger and stronger than him. Was he now supposed to help her dress and see to her meals? His stomach twisted in knots at the thought.

Caroline seemed surprised when the Queen made the announcement and for some reason, though she recovered quickly.. Her eyes flashed with emotion, like they did when Mikael tried to attack her from behind. The thought of his father was what made Klaus turn to look at Mikael and he found him staring back with hatred.

They were currently being led away from the throne room when the music erupted and everyone started laughing and dancing. The Mikaelsons would not take part in the celebration and instead would be taken to their serving posts. They stopped in front of a set of wooden double doors. It was a long hallway and they were asked to wait there. Mikael chose that moment to continue his assault.

"Your future is dirtier than the swine I'll be forced to feed and care for. You're going to play a maid and a whore. I couldn't be more…" Mikael's voice was full of venom. Klaus was mostly galled by the fact that his father was right. His punishment was the most severe.

Stefan stepped up and rammed his fist into the older man's jaw, sending him to his knees. Rebekah gasped and Klaus just stared at the young soldier.

"I'm sorry. Your father is a coward and all of us under Caroline's command take his actions personally." Stefan turned to them before adding, "Now say your goodbyes to him as he is headed to the farming lands tonight."

Klaus turned his head from his father and Stefan pointed at the closed door for him to go through. He opened it and walked inside.

It seemed like a meeting, tea room of sorts. There were cushioned seats and tables. Carpet covered most of the floor and an enormous iron candelabrum hung from the ceiling. It held 12 candles but only 6 were on, every other one. The room was built in the same style as the rest of the castle but it seemed warmer, cozier.

In the back, there was a roaring fireplace. In front of it stood a man with his back to Klaus. He seemed to be contemplating the fire. It was a figure he would've recognized anywhere and Klaus smiled.

"Kol," he said softly.

Kol turned to look at him. Klaus noticed immediately the sadness in his brother's face. Kol's face was normally alive with mischief. He was always teasing and smiling.

Klaus rushed forward and embraced him, wondering what kind of hardship had taken away his brother's joy.

"I'm sorry, Nik. This is all my fault."

Kol was safe. Klaus smiled briefly but then his jaw clenched and he pushed his brother back. "You're sorry? We're slaves, Kol. Your father is a pig herder, Elijah is a servant for two women and I…"

"Father's a pig herder?" Kol gasped.

Klaus laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, I couldn't plan it better myself, except, I'm in a worst position than he is," he spat, "You never stop to think, Kol. You didn't think about the position you put us in by sneaking in here. I'm some woman's slave now. God knows what's going to happen to Bekah and it's all because of you."

Kol shook his head. "You're not a slave. They wouldn't make you a slave. I'll speak to Bon…the queen. She will make this right."

Klaus sneered at him. "The queen is the one that gifted me to her general like a common war whore. The one you risked our kingdom for and whose bed you keep warming is the one that declared me a slave."

Kol staggered back but recovered quickly. "I'll fix this, Nik. I promise."

Klaus scoffed. "Does your cock have that much power? I sincerely doubt it.

His brother looked stung and Klaus turned away from him.

"Nik?"

Klaus didn't answer.

* * *

**~0~**

"Are you not having a good time or are you dying to get back to your room to enjoy your gift?" Katerina teased Caroline as they watched the people dance.

Caroline turned to look at her with deadly eyes. "Thanks a lot. I smell your dirty paws all over that."

That kind of look from Caroline would have anyone retreating quickly. Instead, Kat leaned over towards her. "Oh come on, Care! The way you described him, you had to have him. I knew Bon would give him to you. You deserved him."

"You think I deserve the kind of trouble that man is going to cause me?" she asked incredulously. "You're supposed to be my friend."

Katerina linked her arm through Caroline's. "I am and I am sure it won't all be difficult with him. Did you notice his body? Those lips? They're like ripened berries."

"Do you think of nothing else, Katerina?" Caroline spat.

Nonplussed, Katerina stared in her eyes. "Don't you change the subject on me. Did you notice or not?"

"Of course I did! I'm not blind," Caroline answered before she could stop herself, immediately regretting her admission.

Kat nodded emphatically. "His brother is too… too bad he is married to that sour fish."

Caroline laughed. "Sour fish?"

"Did you not see the way her face is fixed like a trout? Why is she so unhappy when she is married to him? He must be stiff and cold as corpse in bed," Katerina lamented, sweeping her dark locks away from her face.

Caroline shook her head at Kat's assumptions. "She's been that way since we caught her and Lady Rebekah. They were in a tent. It seems like they came to visit the troops and intended to leave before the battle began. Apparently, we didn't give them time." Caroline smiled.

"I heard they kept talking about Lady like behavior and propriety," Kat probed.

"They did. It's going to be a hard adjustment for them. Especially for the wife. She complained about walking and needed her husband's help getting onto a horse." Caroline remembered the scene in distaste.

Kat laughed. "I thought Stefan exaggerated that."

"No, that happened. How long did you have with Stefan? It couldn't be that much since you came to my room." Caroline frowned.

"Enough to learn some interesting things. Now let's go get you some more drinks and dance. You're wound a bit tight tonight." Katerina then gave her a wicked smile. "Or maybe you should go up to your chambers. I'll bet that would do you a lot better."

* * *

**~0~**

"This is not happening." Klaus ran his hands rapidly through his hair, pausing to yank on it hard. He turned to look at Stefan who remained impassive. Klaus laughed. "We got defeated and humiliated. We are now servants. I'm a slave to the woman that made our family eat dirt."

He paced the room he had been taken to after being allowed to spend some time with his family. It was Caroline's chambers, an enormous room built in the same style of the main hall. Candles perched on sconces illuminated the room. There were paintings on the walls. A mural of a young child sitting on her mother's lap. Another was of Caroline standing in front of a black smoke backdrop. Fingers of the black smoke curled over her shoulders and she smiled. A rainbow emanated from her eyes. She looked blissful.

There were two sets of double windows, which were opened. Stefan walked to each and closed them, sliding the drapery over. "Caroline likes to sleep in complete darkness. You'll have to do this from now on." Stefan's tone was careful but each word sank like a stone in Klaus' stomach making his bile rise like lava.

Servitude was his new future. It ricocheted in his mind and echoed in his ears like a taunting whisper.

"Look, Klaus…" Stefan began, drawing Klaus' attention back to him. "You probably won't get used to this any time soon but you have to know that though a slave, Caroline will not mistreat you. She might even let you in the army."

Hot anger flashed to Klaus. "Let me?"

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. Going from general to follower…"

Klaus laughed, "You mean slave."

Stefan sighed. "I just can't imagine what you are going through but the

only advice I can give you is that rebelling and being angry will get you nowhere. Our society is different than yours but it's a good one. Don't close yourself up to it before you see how it is. I can answer any questions you may have."

Klaus was about to scoff but the man seemed genuine. If he was anything,

Klaus was a good judge of character. Stefan had been kind to him and his family. He nodded in acknowledgment of the man's offer. "What are my duties now?" He almost had to push the words from his lips.

"I don't know what Caroline will have you do. She normally wakes up very

early and heads to the training fields after breakfast with the council, Elena and Katerina, and the queen. The Quadrumvirate rules the nation. All four of them were anointed by the Goddesses from birth. Tomorrow will be an exception since we came from battle today. We will all get to sleep later than usual to recover," Stefan informed him.

"Where am I to sleep?" Involuntarily Klaus' gaze traveled to

the enormous bed against the back wall of the room. It was covered in a deep red quilt and adorned with several pillows. Hovering over it was an iron round canopy with matching red draperies hanging from it.

Stefan pressed his lips together and Klaus could tell he fought to not show

emotion. "That's for Caroline to say…" He cleared his throat.

* * *

**~0~**

"You made my brother into a lady in waiting?" Kol exploded, jumping off the mattress and avoiding Bonnie's hands.

"Come back to bed," she ordered, leaning back against the pillows that cushioned the headboard of her enormous bed.

The Queen's bedroom was built in the same style as the other parts of the castle but the linens were in shades of deep purple and gold. The bedspread was embroidered with figures in shades of gold. All made soft and luxuriously for her. The sitting chairs matched the colors and so did the cover on the wooden canopy on top of the bed.

"Why would you do it?" he said, not coming closer at all.

"I wanted to reward my general. Isn't that customary after battle? Caroline has been bored for a while. Your brother is a challenge that is good for her." She shrugged daintily. "Now come to bed. I want to touch you."

He sighed. "Bon, you cannot make a general into a chambermaid and expect him to sit and take it. He has his pride."

Bonnie smiled. "I can do whatever I want, Kol. You're not in your father's lands anymore. This is my kingdom." She studied him for a minute. "You are not outraged at me sending your father to work with the swine or Elijah serving the council. You're only upset at Klaus serving Caroline."

Kol's shoulders sagged and he sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't understand. Nik is…different. He worked hard, harder than anyone to become a general. He took all the abuse father dished out, all the put downs and worked harder than Finn and Elijah at being a soldier and a leader. Nik had the respect of the whole army. Even Mikael couldn't deny him when everyone was coming to Nik for advice and strategy."

"Sounds commendable," Bonnie said, shifting closer to him.

"He's not going to take this well. He's going to lash out and be renitent." He looked away from her. "If she humiliates him…"

Bonnie smiled and took his hand. "Caroline has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"The woman beats men senseless. She apparently made a joke of my father and our army," he retorted.

"She will be strict and honestly, brutal in training. But Caroline wouldn't humiliate him…" She paused. "Unless he deserves it."

"That's it! That's the thing. Nik is an asshole sometimes. It will be hard for him to adjust, if he does at all."

"He's not a general anymore. He's a slave. Caroline's slave." She watched him tense at her words and switched her strategy. "It won't all be hard work. I'm sure there are things he shall find enjoyable."

A glint came into his eyes, causing a little smile on his lips. "I'm sure she will make it very interesting. He's already aroused by her beauty and how in control she is. I know I certainly am."

Bonnie patted the bed. "Then come show me. You've kept me waiting for too long."

"No, my lady may have to forgive me but I'm not in the mood for that," Kol said turning away from the bed in a huff and walking towards the window.

Silenced filled the space as shock spread through Bonnie.

"Did you just say no?" she almost spat.

"I believe I did, your highness," he confirmed.

Anger rose through her veins and she squelched the urge of hurling an object at him. She exhaled deeply.

"Very well, Kol. You shall have it your way. Let's see how long you can keep this up."

* * *

**~0~**

The night was proving to be more difficult than the battle had been for Caroline. All evening she danced and drank the way Astydameans were bound to do when they were happy and in celebration. Katerina's laughter and teasing nature still rang in her ears along with Bonnie's giggling. Damon told stories of the victory, giving even the most gruesome details. Elena was horrified but the crowd in the palace cheered.

Everyone in the kingdom rejoiced except the captured Mikaelsons. Each had been sent to their new designated place. Lady Rebekah was given a place along with the other women who attended the castle. Lexi, the palace administrator, took Lady Rebekah as she preferred to be addressed, to her room. She went back to check on her later and informed the queen that Rebekah slept peacefully after a relaxing tea. The day seemed to have taken its toll. Elijah and Lady Hayley had been given a place in the twins' quarters. They had been left alone to tend to each other. Klaus had been taken to Caroline's quarters by Stefan.

The thought had her jittery all evening. Caroline didn't look forward to dealing with the former general. She was sure he would prove hard headed and almost impossible to command. Used to giving orders, now he would have to take them from her. She watched him fight and saw he did so as fiercely as she did. He killed many of her trained warriors with ease and it had taken 5 people and the capture of his sister for him to surrender.

Caroline shook her head to clear her mind and her body of the heat currently traveling through her belly as she vividly remembered his deathly blows and the easy way he moved in his armor. Lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into Stefan.

"I've settled your…Klaus in your chambers. I figured since he is a gift from the Queen, and he doesn't have a house yet, he would stay there until you decide." His tone was serious.

Caroline knew Stefan since childhood and she had chosen him to look after her slave because she could trust him, unlike his brother, to be fair and not degrade him.

"Thank you, Stefan," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Caroline?" he called out and when she looked at him, his eyes lowered. "You'll let me know if you need anything." This time it was her turn to nod.

She continued her stroll towards her room and found Enzo sitting outside. She kept her face impassive even though she shouldn't have been surprised to see him — he was her lover, after all — she was a bit taken aback.

"I guess this answers my question. I should go," he sounded like he was teasing but she heard the undertone in his voice.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"To my own bed?" he raised an eyebrow.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes but she wouldn't allow herself to be manipulated into a response. She kissed his cheek and proceeded towards her room.

When she entered the room he was standing opposite her bed with his hands behind his back. He admired a painting on her wall. Impressed at how relaxed he seemed, Caroline stood at the door for a second and admired his frame.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked.

He turned slowly towards her and she almost chuckled. He was taking a page right out of her book. Her face remained impassive as he regarded her with smirk. A general out of war was still a general.

"I can't be tired until I know a few things. The first one is I needed to inquire about my sister and brothers." He looked her in the eye, not intimidated by her presence.

Caroline wondered if this was something she liked. She couldn't seem to determine it yet.

"Both your brothers are well. Lady Rebekah is too. She is resting in her new chambers.

"You call my sister by her title when you don't have such things here." He seemed perplexed.

"She introduced herself to our Queen that way. It seems she prefers to be called that. So just like you're to be called Klaus, her wishes will be respected."

Caroline walked closer to stand by him.

"It seems foolish to call your slave a lady." His tone was bitter.

"She's not a slave. Lady Rebekah will have the opportunity to work and be her own woman here."

"But I am." His voice filled with hot anger evoking an emotion she couldn't pinpoint.

"You're my slave." She held his gaze as she said the words and found that she liked the sound of it.

His jaw clenched and his lips pressed together. Caroline was surprised that she enjoyed that too. She liked his resistance. She walked away from him and towards the bed. "What was the other reason you were still up?" she asked unclasping the brooch that held her dress together.

She shrugged it off, keeping her shift on. Caroline almost smiled hearing his small gasp of surprise. She sat on the bed and removed her sandals and then looked up to find him staring at her.

"What is the other question you had?" she asked. His discomfort was giving her such pleasure.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Since I am now your slave, I wondered if you would be requiring my services tonight."

She did smile this time. "What services are you offering me, Klaus?" She blinked at him as if innocent. He looked away. She laughed. "Ah, I see. You want to know if I need a stallion."

His fist clenched and he flushed. The pout in his mouth was like a child's but everything else in him reminded her he was all man.

"Come!" she beckoned as she moved down on the bed.

Klaus' heart slammed against his ribs at her command. He considered refusing. It's not like she could force him. Instead, he walked to the bed.

"Lay next to me for a while."

He lowered himself to the mattress. It was soft and comfortable in a way he never felt before. He wanted to moan in pleasure at the luxury of it, until she pressed herself against him and draped one leg over his.

"Why do you hate your father?"

Her question made him tense even more. "Who says I do?"

"I think it's pretty clear. And you didn't ask about him, only Lady Rebekah and your brothers. You were also the only one who didn't flinch when he was sent to live with the pigs."

Klaus tried to breathe normally. Her scent intoxicated him. "My siblings are the only people I care about."

"He is still your father." Her fingers idly caressed the stubble over his cheeks.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to succumb to the caress and lean into it. The day had been long and his body was weary but he couldn't stop thinking he was now property, her property. He went from prince and general to her object to pick up or discard. Now he felt like Rebekah's ratty old dolls when she was a child.

"You need not be so stiff. I can't bed you tonight," she murmured against his chest. Her words were both comforting to his racing mind and disconcerting for his body. "You have been with a woman before, right?"

Klaus sat up to face her and he gazed upon her teasing eyes. Anger surged through him but this time he chose to channel it different.

His lips curved.

"I know a thing or two about it. I'd be more than happy to show my lady if she is willing," he taunted and watched her lips part and her eyes darken. Deep down he devoutly prayed she accepted his challenge.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Be careful, Klaus. There are liberties I'll allow in this bed that won't transfer above the sheets."

Her voice was so soft yet precise; he swallowed at the images conjuring in his mind. "You said you can't but you don't have your menses. I mean I can feel…"

"I am ruled by Kali and she is satisfied by the battle and victory of today." She leaned back on the bed facing him.

He frowned not quite understanding. "Then why do you wish me to share your bed?"

"Do you only share a woman's bed when you play stallion?" Her lips twitched a bit and he, recognizing she was teasing, couldn't help but mirror her reaction for a brief moment.

"I had no wish to spend a full night with castle whores," he informed her.

"I don't know where I want you to settle yet and you are a gift so I can't send you elsewhere," she admitted, tugging at his hand so he would lie back down.

Once again she accommodated herself tight to his side, her fingers spread wide on his chest and Klaus wondered how he would get any sleep at all. He needed a little breathing room.

"You're just planning to sleep in the bed with me. How do you know I won't try to kill you in your sleep or overpower you and escape?" Even as he said the words he knew he would never try to hurt her….Not violently, anyways. As angry as he was, there was something about her that pulled him.

Caroline chuckled. "I'm not one of your swooning little ladies, Klaus. I can handle myself, with any adversary. As far as you running away, you won't leave your siblings and your army can't come into Astydamea. If they try, I will kill every single one of them." She lifted her head and her face hovered above his. "You are mine, Klaus. You will go nowhere I don't sanction and you will lay with no one else. That is the first and most important lesson in your new life."

He opened his mouth but she placed her fingers over his lips and spoke again, "I'm tired as I am sure you are. It's been a long day. Let's talk of your duties in the morning after we've both had a full night's sleep."

He nodded and she lay back down, her head on his shoulder and a hand possessively over his chest. Within minutes, her breath evened and she was sound asleep. Klaus tried to ignore her warm, soft body that seemed to fit perfectly against his. He wondered how someone so feminine could cause such damage. She could bring men to their knees with her hands.

When she sighed in her sleep and scooted closer to him, his arms naturally closed around her. While trying to force his mind off the gesture, Klaus knew the night would be as long as the day had been for him.

* * *

And that's it for now...

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you are enjoying this story. What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks the amazing Anastasiadreams for editing this story. _**

* * *

###

The soldier came at her fast, trying to pin Caroline against the pillar. She ducked under his arm, grabbed and twisted it behind his back, slamming him face first into the pillar. She twisted further, putting pressure on his arm socket until he screamed. He tried to get himself out of her hold by kicking at her but she hooked her leg under his and pushed him down. He landed in the dirt.

"Once again, Lockwood. You're not following direction. You fight with your emotions rather than your head. In battle, I would have already pushed a dagger through your ribs or your back," Caroline said, offering her hand to help him get up.

He glared at her. Refusing to take her hand, he stood up and poised to face her again.

Contempt churned through Caroline and she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent it from showing in her face. Lockwood's disobedient attitude became tedious long ago. Maybe she should teach him a lesson but seeing him across from her with his nose flaring, he looked more like a petulant child and less like a warrior.

"Take a seat, Lockwood," Caroline ordered.

Lip curling, he shook his head. "I don't need to sit down. I'm ready to go again."

His defiance had her biting back a sigh. Her face went carefully blank and she noticed the other trainees shifted uncomfortably. She turned away from him.

"You're done, Lockwood." Her tone, glacial to her own ears, made Stefan approach them but not before Lockwood decided to push his luck.

"I'm not done," Tyler said and he placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to force her to turn.

Caroline bent forward and volte-faced, elbowing Tyler in the stomach with her right arm. She finished off by jamming her left purlicue into his throat. Tyler reached for his neck as he struggled to breathe.

Caroline stood still, forcing back Kali's influence over her. The Goddess of war pushed her to continue the assault. Brushing back the hair that escaped her braid, she inhaled deeply.

"Like I said, you're done. Go sleep it off." She signaled Stefan to take over and walked away to monitor the archery training on the other side of the yard.

She spotted her slave, Klaus, watching her impassively. Another recalcitrant Caroline wasn't in the mood to deal with today. Ignoring him, she continued on her way while his gaze burnt a hole on her back. When she reached the other training area, another reprimand was in effect.

"Gilbert, Donovan, sit down!" The head archer ordered. "You haven't been practicing and your heads are not here. April, come show them again."

The boys retired to the corner and raven haired April stepped up with her bow and arrow. She aimed and nailed the target; the two boys watched the floor, faces red.

"Now you see that? April's dedication shows. She's been practicing with Vickie and learning from her. It should make you rethink whatever it is you are doing. Now go practice together. April, I want you to help them out. Vickie, I want you to lead the practice."

The foursome walked away. April walked ahead, her body exuding confidence after the praise, chatting away with Vickie. Donovan and Gilbert, shoulders drooping, followed behind.

"I guess we are all having problems with men?" Caroline asked.

The head archer turned, her delicate features marred by a frown. The woman ran her hand through her short cropped hair. "I don't know where their head is at. They're not as good as they should be by now."

Caroline sighed. "I understand that."

"I saw you with Lockwood. Maybe your approach is a bit harsh. Men have tender feelings."

"Wasn't Jeremy just sniffling?" Caroline commented dryly.

The head archer threw her head back and laughed. She was 20 years Caroline's senior and the Goddesses had been good to her. Caroline often teased her mother drank from Hebe's cup of eternal youth at some point. Elizabeth's body, lithe and agile, from constant training and conditioning, shook with merriment. The sound provoked Caroline's own smile.

* * *

###

Klaus observed the scene from a distance. Caroline seemed comfortable when talking to the woman that many in Astydamea seemed to be intimidated by. He didn't know much about the woman but now he would make a point to learn as much as possible about her. The head archer handed Caroline something she removed from a pouch. It made the warrior smile brighter and the older woman touched her cheek while mirroring the gesture.

The smile transformed both their faces making Caroline look like someone's sweet intended and not the infernal fighter he knew her to be. Klaus cursed himself to hell. Why did the thought stick in his brain? It shouldn't matter, not after the way she pounded men's faces into the dirt day after day during training. The training in Astydamea followed a regimen. They alternated days between defense and offensive attacks. Their land attacks were lethal thanks to the strict discipline.

Even in his anger and malcontent, Klaus appreciated her organization and teaching skills; envied the way she controlled her temper with Lockwood. After weeks observing the man, Klaus' first opinion of Tyler was that he was a fool. He was too emotional to be a soldier and his mental state relied too much on his physical strength. Tyler didn't connect his brawn with his brain which suited Klaus more than well.

Stalking to the other side of the training yard, Klaus stopped to grab a pouch of water. Lockwood sat in a corner staring at the floor. His body tight with anger, his lip curled.

Klaus' impression was that the other man sulked. Squelching his disgust, he approached Lockwood offering him the water. "I think you need this."

Eyes narrowed, Tyler glanced up from the water to Klaus. "Did Caroline send you?"

This was going to be easy. "No."

Tyler scoffed. "I don't believe you. You're her slave, her plaything now. You don't do anything without her sanction."

Anger rushed through Klaus' veins but he stomped it. One day when he did what he wanted and this was all over, he would shove the words down Lockwood's throat. Everyone in Astydamea would pay for calling him a slave and treating him like property. He'd been swearing that to himself every night. Those were the thoughts that kept him from sinking his foot into Lockwood's neck at the moment.

"Caroline doesn't have to tell me to bring water to a thirsty soldier. I've been a general before and recognize when someone is working their hardest and doing great at it. I happen to think you seemed more than ready for another training session."

Tyler's eyes filled with resentment. "She doesn't listen to anyone. No one can contradict the warrior. I only wanted to tell her I was ready to go again."

"I know. Listen, Lockwood, Next time someone puts you in a hold from behind, hook your leg under the person and yank them forward. They'll lose balance and you can throw them into the floor," Klaus said.

Tyler seemed to be mulling the technique. Klaus almost chuckled. It was the exact thing Caroline had done to Tyler but the idiot didn't seem to realize it.

"I have to go. I am sure Caroline is leaving and I must follow her," Klaus rolled his eyes.

Lockwood's lip curled as he glanced in her direction before looking back at Klaus. "Klaus, I don't know why you're doing this but thank you."

Klaus nodded before walking away.

* * *

###

Klaus looked around the room trying not to focus on her figure. "I brought your wine," Klaus said.

Caroline stood in front of a window with her back to him. Her hands rested on the sill. It had been a long day of training. The ease with which she brought men to their knees, kicking them on their backs, made him wince with memories he would never forget. She was tireless, unrelenting. He summoned the hate, not wanting to relate but seeing her bask in the silence after a physically strenuous day reminded Klaus of the many times he had done the same. Shut off the noise and everyone around him and enjoyed his alone time.

"Are you going to pour it?"

Sharp with a hint of annoyance, her voice infiltrated his thoughts effectively vanishing any thoughts of solidarity. Her tone not unfamiliar but being on the receiving end of it definitely was. Klaus clenched his jaw.

"Where? I don't see any cups in the room," he snapped.

Turning around to face him then, her gaze found and pierced him.

"So you brought wine but no cups? How am I supposed to drink?" she asked.

"Warriors drink directly from the jug when they're on the battlefield," he informed her, derision dripping from his lips.

Caroline's eyes widened for a moment before a smiled grazed the corners of her mouth. She strolled towards him slowly, swaying her hips. This was the woman, not the warrior who approached. Against Klaus' will, adrenaline rushed through his veins.

"We're not on the field, Klaus. We are in my chambers." She ran her fingers softly over his forearm, pausing to squeeze his bicep.

Tongues of desire slid over his skin. He wanted nothing more than to drop the jug on the floor, grab her by the hair and crush his mouth against hers.

"Here," she continued, "I am also a woman... with needs. You understand?"

He nodded.

"Right now I need… you to bring me a cup to drink my wine." Her tone didn't change. She was still purring and his body reeled but the meanings of her words were clear.

Anger shot through Klaus. She thought she could put him in place. Did she know how many men way bigger than her he had taken down with his own hands?

Impervious to his thoughts, she continued caressing his arm. Her face came closer to his and for a second his anger vanished and he was lost in her eyes as they roved over him. Her fingers softly caressed his cheeks and jaw. Her touch womanly and arousing.

"You have beautiful lips, Niklaus," she said, her tone tender, "I'm looking forward to feeling them on my mouth…" Her breath glided over him. "My body." She pulled him closer rubbing herself on his thigh. "Between my legs."

His cock strained painfully against his breeches.

"When?" The question slipped from his lips before he could stop it.

She brought his head closer and whispered against his mouth, "Maybe when I finally get my wine."

She dumped the icy words on him, freezing his blood. Her eyes glittered; bore into him until his blood boiled. She toyed with him as if he was a boy. He would need to show her differently. Dropping the jug, Klaus' hands moved quickly and grabbed her. One at her hip and the other entangled in her hair, he snatched her to him.

Her widened eyes spurred his anger; he crushed his mouth to hers. His teeth collided with her lips letting him taste her blood. He rocked his hips against hers and Caroline's mouth gasped open, the sound bouncing against his skin and rippling through his body. His tongue boldly barged in to stroke hers, her fingernails digging deep into his forearms before releasing to rake up his arms, circling around his shoulder blades and pulled him closer. Hands entangled in his hair, pulling at his curls while her tongue stroked back against his. She let him taste the hunger inside. A second later, Klaus found himself flying and landing on his backside.

Klaus blinked.

"Go get me the cup for my wine." Ice dripped from her lips, shining in her eyes and effectively killing the remnants of the heat she tattooed in him. Caroline turned her and went back to look out of the window into the forest.

Mired in frustration, Klaus got up and stalked out of the room.

* * *

###

"This is truly excellent, Lady Rebekah," Bonnie said with a smile, holding out the scrolls for Katherine and Elena to see. "The plan is detailed and well drafted."

Rebekah blushed under the praise, making Caroline think that she never received a compliment before.

"Thank you, your highness," the girl whispered.

After her arrival, Bonnie learned that Rebekah had knowledge of herbs and taking care of the sick. She often helped her mother, a healer, in tending the wounded and women during childbirth. The queen assigned the girl to work in the construction plans for The House of Sekhmet, a center where the ailing could go recuperate without contaminating the rest of the population.

"Your kingdom was lucky to have you. Don't you think, Caroline?" Bonnie said, passing her the scroll.

Caroline looked over it and nodded. "I like your plans on dividing the wounded from the sick and the children."

"Lady Rebekah, feel very proud. You got a compliment from Caroline who will most likely be sending most of the wounded to the House," Katerina quipped.

"Did you have one of these structures in your kingdom?" Elena asked.

Rebekah shook her head. "I once suggested it to father but he said I should worry about learning things that would help me care for my household and husband and leave those ideas to the men in the family."

"You're married?" Both Katherine and Elena echoed.

"No," Rebekah said. "Father had not chosen a husband for me when..."

"Why would your father choose your husband?" Elena's pretty face was marred by a deep frown.

"It is the way it's done. Do you choose your own husbands here?" Rebekah was aghast.

"Of course we do! Who else would do it for us?" Elena asked.

"Why the men in charge, of course. Your fathers or brothers or a male guardian," Rebekah explained.

Katherine laughed. "Well here, we are in charge. Why should anyone choose the consort or father of my children for me? It's my body that will bear fruit, if I let it."

Caroline released a long breath. For the better part of an hour she feigned interest in the conversation, buying time to regain control of her emotions. She would have preferred to spar with someone to burn out her anger but that wouldn't have been fair to her sparring partner. The encounter with her slave left her on edge. Just as she suspected, it would be hard for him to adjust to his new place. He kissed her, boldly, without her permission.

His mouth possessive, leaving no doubts in her mind that he would be, just as passionate as she thought. But it wasn't that simple. They weren't just to be lovers. He was hers but refused to accept it. The battle of wills was inevitable. Caroline just wanted to delay it.

Bonnie moved to stand by Caroline. "You will learn lady Rebekah, that here we live a different style than you are used to. A woman's mind is her own and men are second to us. You've been working very hard and thriving it at it here. You've taken charge of your life. It will do you good to do so in other areas. It is only natural for a woman to indulge her body like she does her mind. "

Rebekah's eyes rounded like saucers before her face reddened. "I..I'm supposed to wait till marriage..." clearing her throat, "At least I was supposed to."

"Our society, unlike yours, does not believe that a woman or man needs to be a virgin on her marriage bed. Since you are now a citizen of our city, who lives by our rules, you have choices now," the queen informed her.

"Would you still like to wait?" Elena asked.

Rebekah looked at her feet. "I don't know any of the men here."

"She likes Enzo. She's been watching him train."

All eyes in the room turned to Lady Hayley who had been silently sulking all afternoon. There was something in the woman's voice that grated on Caroline, effectively pulling her thoughts from Klaus, and turning them to the conversation at hand.

"Enzo is with Caroline," Bonnie answered Hayley, her cutting tone not missed by anyone in the room.

Caroline thought of how she no longer allowed Enzo to visit her bed. Since Bonnie had gifted her with Klaus, her carnal thoughts almost never strayed from the slave and for some reason she refused to satisfy the urges he stoked with Enzo. It angered her that she couldn't make herself do it. Sending him away the first night, had only been the beginning. She never called him back to her chambers. She took a deep breath.

"Lady Rebekah has my blessing to pursue Enzo. He no longer shares my bed," Caroline announced.

Rebekah's gasp, echoed, but went ignored. The queen and the twins stared at Caroline with open interest; she pretended not to notice as she addressed Rebekah. "He will be a good lover to you. He is experienced and intuitive. He's also discreet."

Rebekah flushed even deeper.

"Lady Rebekah, there is no need to embarrassed. If you stopped thinking about sex, the way your former culture meant it, you will find that this is a natural occurrence between men and women." Caroline waited till Rebekah nodded. "I will send Enzo to you tonight."

"How come it's so easy for you to give him away? Don't you feel anything for him?" Rebekah asked in a voice tainted with resentment.

The tone in the other woman's voice was unmistakable. Caroline pinned her with her gaze. "I have a great affection for Enzo. He's been a good friend and a good lover. But what it was, it no longer is."

Rebekah eyes flashed with emotion. "Will you gift my brother to the first woman who asks when you tire of toying with him?" Silence veiled the room, coating it with thick tension.

"No, Klaus is mine. He is my property, given to me by the queen and no one will take him from me," Caroline said, her eyes widening at the words that came from her lips. Her fingers pressed firmly over her mouth to block anything else she might say.

All the other women seemed taken aback and looked at her in shock. Caroline turned on her heel and left the room.

* * *

###

"How are you faring, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

For 30 minutes they had eaten in silence. Klaus and Kol came over to Elijah's quarters to visit. Hayley was at her duty station in the palace.

"How do you think I'm faring, Lijah? I am that woman's lady's maid. Today she was testy because I brought her the jug of wine she requested but didn't have any cups," Klaus grumbled.

"How would she drink it with no cups?" Kol asked.

"Shut up," Klaus snapped.

"Does she mistreat you?" Elijah asked softly.

The concern in his brother's voice both touched Klaus and ignited his anger. He drank his wine in one gulp. This was what the mighty Klaus, who inspired fear in the hearts of men, had been reduced to. Pitiful looks and inquiries because he was now under a woman's thumb. He laughed derisively.

"Mistreat me? You mean other than teasing me constantly with her body? Ordering me around and not giving me the pleasure her actions promise."

"Tell me more," Kol said, leaning over.

A look from both Elijah and Klaus had their younger brother shrinking.

"This is a society unlike anything I've ever known. These women…They are like men. They rule like we do and with the same confidence if not more." Elijah's voice betrayed his frustration. "They're not like any other women I know. There is intelligence and their economic system is brilliant. It makes ours look like it was concocted by children."

"You have to learn everything they do. All three of us need to. Learn their system Elijah. Find ways to get closer to the ones you work for. Kol, you need to learn everything about the queen. I don't just mean her bed but the way she rules and how she does it." Klaus looked from one brother to the other. "I'll learn everything about the warrior of Astydamea."

Klaus thought how he would get to know Caroline better than she knows herself. He would make her scream in pleasure until she knew only him; bend her to his will and her loyalties would be to Klaus alone.

"What are you planning, Niklaus?" Elijah asked. A deep frowned marred his normally impassive face.

"We're going to take this place and we are going to take these women. We will unite the kingdoms," Klaus said while toying with the challis in his hand.

"How will we do that? There are plenty of men here and they have yet to do it. How can we?" Kol couldn't seem to understand.

"That's easy. They've never been anything but second class. But we have. We've ruled and commanded. Let's see how confident these women are when they're taking care of our households and tending to our meals."

"Let's identify other males we can use. I already have that dumb kid Lockwood on my list."

* * *

###

"Why are you here?" Liz asked Caroline when her daughter was done with her bath, moving to offer her a robe.

Caroline showed up at Liz's quarters trying to hide the agitation her mother could see lingering in her eyes. Liz went to gather dinner and wine, letting her daughter bathe and giving her the space she obviously needed while staying nearby.

"Maybe I just miss being with my mother," Caroline said offering the smile that slayed her Liz' heart every time.

"I don't doubt that." Liz smiled, moving to run her hands over her daughter's wet hair. She took the comb from Caroline's hand and began to comb the tresses.

"This was my favorite thing when you were a child. I cherished the moments when you were just mine and William's. I loved coming home and feeding you or holding you at night when you had a bad dream. Nothing filled my heart more than your face pressed against my chest."

Caroline turned to look at her mother. "I loved those moments too. When I was sick you and father let me climb in bed with you and he told me the great warrior I would become."

Pain oozed from a wound that never fully closed; Liz winced. William died before he saw Caroline's blessings come to fruition, before her battles and accolades. "He sees you from the great beyond, Caroline. I am sure he smiles like I do." Her daughter looked down and Liz knew it was time to move on. "Are you going to tell me why you're here, hiding from your slave?'

Caroline's gaze flew to hers, eyes widened, lips parted. She stayed like that for a breath. She took the comb from Liz's hand and stood up holding it in front of her. "I'm not hiding, mother."

For a second Liz wanted to laugh. The Goddesses blessed Caroline with strength, beauty and a terrifying physical ability. She could take down armies but here, Caroline was a daughter, the baby Liz nursed at her breast.

Liz moved to put the plates on the table in silence knowing her daughter stared daggers at her while stewing in her own defensiveness. She placed the food on them and sat down. Only when Caroline did the same, Liz looked at her. "You probably should bed him. Take your control back."

Caroline looked down at her food, picked up her bread and looked back at her mother. Eyes sharp and intense, she finally released a breath. "It's not that easy. He's mine and he's a foreigner. He's stubborn and won't listen. He's used to commanding and resents me though I had nothing to do with this. I'm always wondering what the hell he is up to because he always looks at me like he either wants to murder me or…"

Caroline's apprehension was so strong, Liz felt it in her own body. She released the long breath she had been holding. Finally, understanding dawned on the head archer. "You fancy him."

"What? No!" Caroline would have bolted except Liz reached and held her hand down.

Liz fought the urge to smile knowing her daughter wouldn't welcome it. She pressed her lips together. Denial was only the beginning. "He challenges you. You are used to having your way with any of the men in Astydamea. Enzo was easy. So was Tyler at some point. The slave is unpredictable and it excites you on a level you have yet to comprehend."

"I don't want him to," Caroline grumbled.

Joy and worry mingled in Liz's heart. She squeezed her daughter's hand. She was happy Caroline came to her but at the same time, she wondered how her daughter would deal with the slave. "I know you don't but give it some time. Remember Caroline, he is yours not the other way around."

* * *

###

Caroline didn't come back to her quarters.

Klaus stayed awake most of the evening in wait. He even made the rounds, to see if he saw her. He didn't ask for her, of course. He never would. No one seemed to miss her or talk about her absence.

Could she be dousing the flames he stoke in her earlier with another man? His whole being went taut with rage imagining her in another bed, tilting her head in sleep for another man's kisses. Would she sigh against him, her warm breath brushing over his chest? The thought made Klaus murderous. This was another offense he would add to her growing ledger.

He stalked the main hall after dinner and saw the one they called Enzo, her former lover, in talks with Damon. Both heavily drinking, neither able to stand up.

She wasn't with Enzo. Relief spread through Klaus but his thoughts pointed an accusatory finger. The whole evening he told himself he only wanted to find out where she was so he could put his plan into effect. Ignoring his conscious, he lay in the bed, twisting and turning about the absence of her warm body pressed next to his.

Restless, his ears trained to the door and the hallways beyond. He finally succumbed to an uncomfortable sleep. Waking up in the early hours to find she was still missing, Klaus got up, washed himself, and went out to search for her.

He finally spotted Caroline stalking out of the palace gates. Storming through the gardens, she headed for the forest. Shoulders squared, she walked with firm long strides. Her feet light, stealth, barely crunching the leaves she stepped on.

Klaus took off after, staying far back. He didn't think she would welcome his presence. The woman seemed intent on something and he needed to know what.

Following her, he inhaled the woodsy musk with blends of citrus, flowers, and sandalwood. Her hair hung loose, bouncing with each step of her long limbs, cutting through the air before tumbling over her shoulders. A majestic bird with plumage shades of azure and cerulean flew over them. Klaus briefly followed its flight. He'd never seen the like. When his gaze returned to her, he found Caroline glaring at him.

"I came here to be alone. Turn around and go back to the palace."

She continued her journey, without waiting for his answer. Klaus waited until there was a reasonable distance before he began to follow again.

Caroline walked till she reached the river banks, then sat down and took off her shoes. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched the water. There was silence for a very long time which Klaus used to inspect the area. Heavy trees on both sides reflected on the river currents, creating a green blur with periodic patches of the blue sky.

Klaus was enthralled by the vegetation and animals around them. In another life, he would have captured this sanctuary and the beautiful woman with her golden waves sitting across from him and searching for something he didn't understand.

"I used to come here when I was a little girl."

Her voice startled him out of his concentration. Still sitting in the same position, Caroline's voice sounded like it traveled with the river.

"My father taught me to swim in this stream. Then, we would race to the other side to the strawberry fields. I still remember the first time I beat him across. He was so happy and proud. Then his eyes looked sad and wistful."

Klaus moved to sit by her. "Why?" I mean, why was he sad?"

She turned to him. Her eyes, almost as green as the river and just as bottomless, threatened to swallow Klaus. "Because my time was coming."

"Your time?" he asked.

She lay on her side on the grass facing him. "I was born one of the four. My destiny was already laid out. My time with my parents was coming to an end. I would take my rightful place."

Her tone ate at his insides. This was a side of her he hadn't see in the month he had been under her charge. He had seen her ruthless in training, held her in bed but he never saw her soft, almost vulnerable. Part of him took notes for his plan but another part of him was genuinely curious.

"I don't understand," Klaus said.

"The Goddesses choose the rulers of our nation. The Four are born on the same day at the same time. At the age of 17, they come into their blessings from the Goddesses and take power. Bonnie was born to be queen. Kat and Elena are the wise council and I… "

"And you're the mighty warrior," Klaus said.

Caroline nodded.

"Where's your father now?"

A cloud came over her eyes and she looked away from him for a second. "He died a month before my blessings."

"And your mother?"

"You met her yesterday. She's our head archer."

Understanding dawned on Klaus. Now he understood the familiarity between them. "Oh, the one that made the boys cry? I see the family resemblance now."

She blinked a few times before she broke into laughter that shook her body. Klaus watched her roll on her back and hold on to her stomach. The sun shining on her face, the rays playing with her hair. She looked soft and relaxed.

He tried to vanish the thoughts. He didn't want to let her affect him so. "How come you didn't come to bed last night?"

"I missed my mother's house. I needed her to hold me and make me sweets," she replied softly.

The answer baffled Klaus. She had everyone at her feet but needed her mother to hold her. Klaus supposed that's what made her a woman. He couldn't help himself and the comment just slipped out. "I can't picture you needing to be held like a child."

"Why not? You've held me every night since you came to Astydamea," she retorted

Taken aback, Klaus stared at her for a few seconds. Then a thought formed in his head. "So only your mother and I get to hold you at night?" He cursed himself the minute the question was out of his mouth.

"Are you looking for reassurances, Klaus? I hope not. I owe you none."

The words were a fist to his stomach. Once again she managed to put him in place, remind him of who he now was. Even when he had a plan to execute and told himself to swallow the offenses, it was nearly impossible not to react. He gritted his teeth. "How you enjoy lording your power over me," Klaus spat.

Caroline stood up. Her face clearly conveying their time in the river banks was over. "My powers are Goddesses given, my beauty belongs to time which will take it away when it sees fit. The way I see it, you and my mother are the only things that truly belong to me. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that…" She turned away from him but shot over her shoulder, "I never lie, Klaus."

With that, she began to walk towards the castle. Behind her Klaus followed, tension pulsating through his body; apprehension, a cloud, hanging over his head.

* * *

_**That is all for now. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Did you?**_


End file.
